<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Soap and Peaches by special_tramp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23536270">Soap and Peaches</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/special_tramp/pseuds/special_tramp'>special_tramp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The X-Files</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>As it should be, Canon Divergent, Established Relationship, F/M, fluff fluff fluff, pregnant scully, very Pregnant Scully</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:34:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23536270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/special_tramp/pseuds/special_tramp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulder helps a heavily pregnant Scully in the shower because her belly is in the way. And because he loves her. Duh.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fox Mulder &amp; Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Soap and Peaches</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Scully?” He enquires, picking up his pace as he heads toward the bathroom. Steam is billowing out of the crack in the door, and Elvis’ <em>I Can’t Help Falling in Love With You</em> just came on the speaker. Mulder knocks on the door with his knuckle, slowly leaning into the room where his now heavily pregnant partner is showering, or at least trying to.</p><p>Slightly surprised, Scully gasps, “Mulder..” She opens the shower curtain so half of her body is visible, wearing a pleasantly delighted smirk, “What are you doing home so early?”</p><p>“Are you complaining?” Mulder says, with a growing grin spread across his lips.</p><p>Scully shakes her head slowly, “Nuh-uh..” She voices low and sultry as she brings his face towards hers with both dripping hands, still gripping her razor in one. Mulder kisses her deeply, entranced by the spark that lights up within him when she dips her tongue languidly across his. She pulls him into her lips harder, he leans into her, grabbing her waist on instinct and his head dips under the shower head desperate to hold his claim on her lips. To indulge in the taste of her; soapy and sweet, extra sweet from her newfound craving of peaches dipped in sugar. Holding onto the wall, Mulder pulls himself, along with his now soaked shoulders, arm and hair, back, eliciting a full belly laugh from Scully as she covers her mouth to conceal her untamed giddiness.</p><p>Running a dry hand down his mouth, Mulder notices the razor in Scully’s hand, pointing to it, “You need help with that?” he says.</p><p>“Oh.. I was trying to get to my legs but..” She trails off as she lowers her chin motioning to her belly, eight months in the making, looking up into Mulder’s eager eyes.</p><p>
  <em>The first time they slept together his knees buckled at the sight of Scully naked. How her ribs seamlessly curved into her taught stomach, how her hips were strong and pronounced, how her collar bones framed her perky breasts, how her scars and stretch marks painted her porcelain skin. How her eyes had a gleam in them as she witnessed him worship her. Before he slid into her, Mulder took a good minute taking in the complete angelic beauty of her laying across crumpled sheets and discarded clothes. He mapped her entire body with his lips and hands in tow, his eyes spinning as he consumed her, the psychedelic drug she was to him. </em>
</p><p>And ever since she became pregnant with his child it had become his tangible Utopia: a reminder that while perfection may not exist out there, it exists in front of him. He fell deep, half a bottle of vodka and a hundred beers deep, into a permanent drunk stupor seeing her like this. Every part of her glows, and he can't help the pull towards her light. </p><p>“Let me do it for you,” Mulder jumps, eager to help solve her dilemma.</p><p>“Mulde-“ she begins to brush him off, before he interjects, “No, no Scully I want to do it for you..please, let me try at least,” he pleads, smiling, beaming for the woman standing before him.</p><p>She sticks her hand out to give him the razor. He takes it and starts undressing to join her under the steaming flow of water. Scully gives him a knowing glare as he jumps into the shower with her, bearing a cheeky grin that curls the corner of his mouth. He steps behind her to wet the rest of his body while he plants lingering kisses to her back, shoulders and neck as his hands come around to cradle the bottom of her stomach. The height difference makes it a stretch for him so he starts rubbing his hands around their growing baby and her swollen, aching breasts instead. Both his affection for their child and his hands around her hardened nipples elicits a contented moan from Scully’s smiling lips.</p><p>Since the day Scully told Mulder she was pregnant, he made sure she knew he was at her full disposal. He had always been there for her, hell he went to the literal ends of the Earth to save her. But now, Mulder would bend over so far backwards for her he could kiss his own dick. He had driven to five different grocery stores in the DC and surrounding area to find her canned peaches when they were out of season in January, carried her up the stairs of her elevator-less apartment building (even though she of course said she was fine to walk it herself), and had given her countless full body, deep tissue massages after long days of autopsies. This was no different.</p><p>“Alright. So, you have to start at the bottom of my leg and drag the razor with just enough pressure, but not too much pressure up against the grain of the hair so that you’re getting it at the opposite way that the hair grows and be careful around my ankle and my knees, the bones make that area particularly prone to-” “Scully?” He cuts her off lowering his voice to a gravely thick tone, he nearly whispers against her ear, “Do you trust me, baby?” Scully nods, biting her bottom lip. "Always," she says, turning to peck him on the cheek. </p><p>She fully rotates her body, bending her leg to Mulder. Never taking his hands off her, he makes his way down her leg, placing soft kisses all the way down her inner thigh to her knee and every inch in between, her calf and her shin all the way down to her ankle. Scully rolls her eyes and takes a deep breath as goosebumps stampede what feels like one by one across her entire body in response to his touch. </p><p>Mulder rubs the foamy shaving cream along the expanse of her limb, gentle yet thorough as if his hands were working to mold wet clay. When the razor and her skin make contact, he slowly glides his wrist upwards, just as she instructed him. Holding onto her upper thigh with his dormant hand to maintain his steadiness, her bare leg starts to reappear through the white froth.</p><p>He grips her now cleanly shaven, smooth skin admiring her silky texture equally with the strength of her tones muscles. Running his fingers around her legs he looks up to Scully, whose loving gaze meets him halfway. His line of sight trailing down to her bulging tummy, he mumbles, “You’re momma has the softest skin you will ever feel!” Scully laughs at his innocence, leaning down to palm the side of his head. She rubs her thumb across his cheek, and he continues, “She has the most graceful...most beautiful...the strongest legs, and you’re lucky she's carrying you around on them little man.”</p><p>Mulder finishes up her other leg and manages to come out on the other side with no nicks in sight. He washes up himself while Scully wipes the remnants of shaving cream off herself. Swiping some on his nose as soon as he emerges from the water. He squints, she smiles up at him, pecking him unsuspectedly on the lips.</p><p>Once they are clean, Mulder helps her out of the shower, over the tubs edge and onto her bath mat, grabbing both of his hands from behind for balance.</p><p>Scully starts to pat herself dry, covering most of the upper half of her body when she feels the towel slip from her hands. Mulder takes it from her, and wraps it around his waist.</p><p>“Hey!” Scully lets out with a laugh. Mulder just giggles aware of his own intentions. Grabbing a fresh towel, he works his way down her body, wiping the droplets of water from her skin racing over the curves of her lower half.</p><p>“Mulder, I am quite capable of taking care of this part,” she says as he drop to his knees.</p><p>Looking up into her eyes, resting his chin on her pregnant stomach, he responds, “I know you are, Scully. I just want to be close to you. To both of you. Just for a second.” He wraps his arms around her waist as he presses his ear to her belly, closing his eyes. Scully’s hand comes to rest on top of Mulder’s moppy head of hair and she starts running her slender fingers through it, pushing the darkened strands back from his face.</p><p>“Well, it’s going to have to be just for a second, Mulder.”</p><p>“Mphh why?” He pouts, pulling her in closer, engulfing himself in her scent.</p><p>“We’re out of peaches again.” He smiles from ear to ear at her answer.</p><p>He loves this woman to the moon and back, and while he’s at it, to the grocery store in Somerset and back too.</p><p>“Say no more.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi there! Wow, you made it to the end: THANK YOU. I hope you enjoyed this little moment that absolutely should've happened. I love these two losers a lot.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>